There Is A Man In The Garden
by Ciseron
Summary: De mystèrieux crimes se produisent à Narnia. On raconte que la fameuse porte par où sont entrée les enfants bien des années auparavant vient d'être réouverte. Quelqu'un aurai t il osé entrer ? Meurtes, disparitions.... Narnia vit des heures noires...


_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ceci est ce que l'on peut appeler une fan fiction _pure _cela reprend juste la trame de fond et les personnages de C.S Lewis mais ne tiens compte d'aucun tome en particulier.

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages, lieux etc. sont à C.S Lewis à part ceux que j'ai inventé...

**Résumé :**De mystèrieux crimes se produisent à Narnia. On raconte que la fameuse porte par où sont entrée les enfants bien des années auparavent vient d'être réouverte. La descendance est discutée. Où les 'enfants' Pevensie deviennent des adultes Pevensie...

**ATTENTION !!!**

Je tiens à attirer votre attention ! Je suis en train de réecrire entièrement ce prologue, d'ailleurs ce ne sera plus un prologue ! Vous pouvez toujours lire cette version, pour votre bon plaisir, laisser une review mais ce sera temporaire ! Nouvelle version annoncé pour le : 25/26 septembre 2007 !

**Prologue**

Aux derniers temps de Narnia, au nord-ouest de la Grande Rivière et tout près du château de Miraz se déroulait un enterrement.

Le soleil se couchait et les arbres commençaient à incliner leurs ombres menaçantes sur un petit groupe de personne placés en demi-cercle.

Quatre nains coiffés de chapeaux de hauts de forme et de nœuds papillons transportaient la tombe vers l'immense abîme. La dernière maison.

Peter s'avança, d'un pas mécanique, mis à hauteur de ses yeux un petit papier jaune qui était devenue très chiffonné par les nombreux spasmes que subissait ses mains et commença à le lire :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour qui restera gravé dans la tête de tout le monde ici présent. Aujourd'hui nous a été donné la lourde tâche de faire le deuil de Mr Tumnus.

A son nom, Lucy ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper de son maigre corps.

- Mr Tumnus a été durant nos nombreuses années un ami attachant, qui nous a prodigué de fort bons conseils tout au long de notre règne. Il était toujours présent en cas de problème, toujours à l'écoute, au réconfort ; partout dans notre vie Mr Tumnus était présent et le perdre à cause d'un crime est la chose que l'on redoutait le plus.

Peter fut interrompu par un corbeau qui trouva fort à propos de croasser. Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus saccadé.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que Narnia n'est plus comme avant. Personne n'ose l'avouer mais tout le monde le sait. Narnia est devenu le lieu de prédilection pour de nombreux crimes.

Le lion de tout à l'heure s'avança aux côtés de Peter.

- Narnia change, Narnia nous échappe. Le lion prononça ces paroles à contre cœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas avouer à lui-même que Narnia n'était plus le doux monde de paix qu'il avait connu auparavant.

- Mes chers fils, prenez garde. Narnia se rebelle.

Cette parole avait été prononcé avec un ton qui n'était pas familier à celui du lion. D'ordinaire sa voix était toujours grave mais cette fois-ci elle était teinté d'une dimension encore plus profonde. Les enfants en frissonnèrent.

Sur un signe d'Aslan, les quatre nains recouvrirent la tombe de terre.

La nuit avait pris possession du lieu sans que personne ne l'eut remarqué. Tandis que les nains continuaient à recouvrir la tombe, le crachin se stoppa net. Ce n'était pas comme un crachin qui s'arrête progressivement, en crescendo. Ce crachin là c'était arrêté très net. Sans aucune phase de transition.

… De nombreuses années plus tard, l'impression des nuages noirs en train de retenir leurs larmes est, d'après les enfants, l'exacte transcription de leur ressenti à ce moment là.

Rien dans le ciel ne paraissait suspect, ni autour d'eux, ni à leur pieds. Pourtant, eux qui connaissaient si bien le climat de Narnia, ils auraient pu jurer sur Aslan que ceci n'était pas normal.

Mais quelques minutes après, les nains détachèrent leur regard du ciel et se remirent au travail.

Un coup de pioche et :

- Attendez, écoutez ! souffla Aslan avec effroi.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille et en effet, tout le monde pouvait ressentir sous ses pieds un étrange grondement.

Vint alors une brise, qui commença à caresser les enfants en faisant voler leurs cheveux pour ensuite s'intensifier. Revint en force le grondement qui lui aussi devint de plus en plus bruyant.

- Que ce passe t-il Aslan ? demanda le plus petit des deux nains.

Bien sûr, personne ne comprenait réellement la situation.

Le Réverbère commençait à osciller.

Le sol tremblait, toujours de plus en plus fort. Alors que le sol allait se déchirer, Aslan ordonna aux enfants de se mettre à l'abri. Les enfants trouvèrent refuge sous un grand arbre.

Et le tonnerre éclata. Des stries blanches sur un fond noir abyssal.

Vent et crachin battaient un duo infernal accompagné de lourds grondements.

Les enfants ne pouvait voir à un mètre. Le noir s'était fait total. Seul les éclairs intempestifs leurs permettait de s'entrevoir.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit.

La porte de l'armoire magique s'arracha de son support invisible. On ne sait par quel miracle cette fameuse porte que tout le monde avait oublié s'ouvrit de nouveau. Condamné à jamais par la puissante magie d'Aslan pour éviter des visiteurs importuns à pénétrer clandestinement à Narnia.

Ceci dit, la porte libérée de tout support fixe, alla se promener là où le vent le voulait et sur qui il voulait…. Les gonds de la porte tranchèrent le visage du plus petit nain.

…Mais personne ne le remarqua.

Dans sa lancée, le battant de la porte s'était largement ouvert et avait libéré une étrange masse sombre.

L'agilité dont cette chose avait fait preuve pour attérir d'une souplesse sans églale leur fit d'abord penser à un chat. Mais l'hypothèse d'un lion fut plus conforme, étant donné la carrure impressionnante, si ce n'est terrifiante du spécimen.

- Restez sous cette arbre, lança Aslan. Je vais voir ce que c'est.

Un petit mont de neige avait été érigé par le vent et s'était étiré entre le groupe d'Aslan et l'intrus qui devait être en train de se tapir de l'autre côté du mont.

Comme un coup de théâtre dans un tableau inachevé, le vent, dans un dernier souffle, frappa de toute ses forces sur le réverbère qui vint s'effondrer sur le deuxième nain.


End file.
